Death
by R.J. Hastings
Summary: Death. It is different to different types of people. But surely when someone dies, the people left behind feel the slightest bit broken.


**A little something. I was bored and in a depressing mood so here you go.**

**For KHR.**

**Characters: Dino, Hayato, Takeshi, Kyoya, Mukuro and Tsuna. (yeah he's last…)**

_

* * *

_

Dino Cavallone:

I'd say death was a relative term. A word to say that something - or someone - has stopped living. At least that's what I remember reading from the dictionary. In my busy life no one really get's around to actually quoting the definition. After all, different people say different things about death. I for one can accept it. It goes without saying that I don't actually embrace it, but I do acknowledge that it is the one thing that can take me down. Be it from old age, disease, or murder. I get it. I get it even if it doesn't make sense to others.

Death, I wonder. If I die, will _he_ miss me?

* * *

Hayato Gokudera:

Tch, I'd say I grew up it with really. I feel that dying is unavoidable. And if you're fucked up enough to take your own life so be it. In my life, death is never peaceful. Yeah sure the pain stops, and you don't feel anything else. But in those last moments, when you're actually taking your last breath, you can't help but think about what - or who - you'll leave behind. That's pretty much the only thing that can screw you over if you die. Hell, I'm surprised I lived this long. Sure twenty-five ain't that old, but _here _it means something to be alive today. At least, that's what I tell myself.

You know now that I think about it, will anyone miss me?

* * *

Takeshi Yamamoto:

Death. That's a scary word. Or at least it used to be. I'm used to it now, I guess. The shooting, fighting and assassinations. Pretty common place now that I think about it. I could lie and say that I'm okay with it, but then it would hurt a lot more knowing I was deceiving someone. At least someone who wasn't involved. Then again who _isn't_ involved? My father had nothing to do with the mafia and yet I had to go to his funeral only a few weeks ago. The loss still stings, but it doesn't hurt as much as when I found out. In hindsight, maybe I should of woken up faster. You know realize that what we were doing - what we were fighting for _wasn't_ a game after all. If no one knew how close I was to my old man, no one would have targeted him. No one would have gotten him involved. Sure he taught me most of what I know about the sword, but he had nothing to do with this.

I know that for a fact I miss my dad, but is there anyone who will miss me?

* * *

Kyoya Hibari:

I know the meaning of the word and I understand the concept. To die is to stop living. Though in this world, to die is to no longer exist. I use the word frequently as I'm often told. Hayato Gokudera, and Tsunayoshi Sawada are only a couple of people who don't seem to take it seriously anymore. I understand what the word means and I know that I have been the cause of it. I am either related to it somehow or I am the one who took the life of another. I do not fear death. I am sure that when I die it will while be fighting. Of course I will _not_ die at the hands of a herbivore. Those weaklings crowd together and therefore are in need of the 'relief' that can only be brought by death. I am not one to shy away from a challenge. This life can be lonely, but I was never one for crowds.

I know when I die that no one will miss me. They will only feel my loss.

* * *

Mukuro Rokudo:

Ah, what an interesting word. I'd say Death and I walk hand in hand - over corpses and dying bodies, across a path stained bright red with blood. It's interesting really to see death first hand. And even more so to be the cause of it. Personally I enjoy the sounds of man taking his last breath. It gets to me. The feeling of being in control, dominance. I am addicted to that feeling. I constantly crave for it, the rush the adrenaline. Because without it my life does not seem real. I am after all an illusionist. But when one has lived as long as I have, reality seems to fade, and impulses take pretence over logic and rationality - adding to the mist that already collects around my decaying soul. Ironically, working in the mafia grants me the ability to fulfill that need. And loath as I am to admit it, I actually enjoy what I do. Not for what you think. I do this to satiate the need, to tame the beast if you will.

We are one in the same, and I know I shall not be missed.

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada:

I hate it. Though being in the mafia means I am constantly surrounded by it. And being a mafia boss means I have to ensure it. For the sake of my family more experienced people say. I know that when confronted with tough choices, my heart will scream to let a person live. But then the rational side of me - a side I am growing more and more afraid of each day - overpowers it and before I know it the target's dead. The light in their eyes fading and breath no longer mingling with the air. Another reason I hate death would be the funerals I have to go to - no the overall aftermath of losing someone. When a person dies, it's like a little bit of everyone dies with them. If I suddenly died it would leave my family vulnerable and I hate to think that because of me, all of what we've worked for will go down the drain. Coincidentally, it kills me to even think about it.

Sure the person that dies is gone, but it leaves the people left behind feeling broken.

* * *

**So… Yes it's depressing. Maybe not, but the manga of Reborn! Is a little less censored than the anime. Lambo's pink grenades for instance…**

**If this doesn't make you hate me or if you don't think it's crap, please review. I'd bold this if it already wasn't…**


End file.
